


cichy szum morskich fal

by UnknownTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Wings, Boys In Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, or not?, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownTitan/pseuds/UnknownTitan
Summary: Dean poczuł, że się czerwieni. Nie miał jednak siły się złościć ani protestować. Cas wyglądał tak niewinnie i słodko, szczerząc się do ekranu...





	cichy szum morskich fal

Castiel i Dean rozłożyli koc niedaleko brzegu, wśród innych nielicznych plażowiczów, którzy przyszli oglądać majestatyczny zachód słońca. Fale zimnego morza łagodnie i rytmicznie rozbijały się o brzeg, podczas gdy wtulone w siebie pary i matki z dziećmi stawały, aby pstryknąć sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Do pełnego zachodu zostało jeszcze ponad pół godziny, a już niebo przybierało delikatną pudrową barwę. 

Piękniejszy widok stanowił jedynie Castiel, który właśnie wyciągał z torby stary aparat, wytrzaśnięty gdzieś w odmętów archiwum. 

\- Po co to zabrałeś? - Dean obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem starego rupiecia. Wprawdzie krajobraz był godny uwiecznienia, ale czy nie od tego jest telefon?

\- Czy to nie jest już podstawowym urządzeniem do zapisywania zdjęć przez ludzi? - Cas przechylił lekko głowę, jak robił zawsze w pogmatwaniu. Winchester otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, lecz cokolwiek miał do powiedzenia, zostało przerwane przez dźwięk kliknięcia migawki. Cas zaniósł się śmiechem na widok głupiej miny swojego chłopaka, uwiecznionej na zawsze w kliszy aparatu.

Dean poczuł, że się czerwieni. Nie miał jednak siły się złościć ani protestować. Cas wyglądał tak niewinnie i słodko, szczerząc się do ekranu...

_Kocham go takiego_, pomyślał Dean. _Choćby za pięć czy dziesięć lat, będę go takim widział._

Pochylił się, by pocałować bruneta. Ich usta zetknęły się bardzo chętnie, dobrze zaznajomione ze swoim smakiem, teksturą i kształtem. 

\- Dean... Ludzie patrzą - jęknął cichutko Castiel, siląc się na głos rozsądku, chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przestawać. Położył wolną rękę na ramieniu blondyna. 

\- Niech patrzą. Co im do tego. - Wzruszył ramionami Dean, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Castiel nie rozumiał. Byli przecież w miejscu publicznym! Całkowicie odsłonięci i na widoku wszystkich par oczu, niczym samotna zwierzyna w otoczeniu drapieżników. 

Od kiedy Winchester miał zwyczajnie "gdzieś" opinię innych? Zawsze, gdziekolwiek poszli, to on uważał na każdy krok, oglądał się czy nie zwracają na siebie uwagi, nie robią zamieszania. Wiecznie spięty i gotowy do podjęcia działania, nie pozwalający sobie na odrobinę nieostrożnego relaksu. 

Słońce powoli skryło się za chmurami, a horyzont przykryła delikatna mgiełka. Nie wiało, jednak w powietrzu czuć było zapach morskiej bryzy i piasku nagrzanego słońcem. 

Deanowi nic w tamtej chwili nie wydawało się ważniejsze niż osoba, która siedziała obok niego. Nie przejmował się zupełnie jakąś parą, która przeszła przed nimi, gapiąc się bezceremonialnie; ani że usłyszał gdzieś wyraz głębokiej dezaprobaty starszego pana z wnukami. Nic to się nie liczyło, ponieważ Cas był tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie dłoni, tak blisko by tylko pochylić się, a ich usta znów zetknęłyby się razem. Cas - z miną wiecznie skonsternowanego szczeniacza, który (jak bardzo samolubnie to brzmiało) był tu tylko dla Deana, którego mógł dotknąć i powiedzieć, po raz setny tego dnia, jak bardzo go kocha.

I nie było to sen spragnionego miłości zakochanego głupca, który bezustannie wzdychał z tęsknoty do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. 

Nagle Castiel wstał. Otrzepał spodnie i chwycił aparat do ręki. Drugą dłoń wyciągnął do siedzącego na kraciastym kocu mężczyzny. Dean patrzył na niego przez długi czas, zanim ją przyjął. 

_Już, zbierają się? _

Anioł najwyraźniej miał inny zamiar. Trzymał mocno blondyna, gdy ciągnął go pod samą wodę. Zimna fala oblała ich bose stopy w sekundę, gdy stanęli po kostki w morzu. 

\- Chciałem nam zrobić zdjęcie - Castiel powiedział tonem, jakby pytał o życie i duszę blondyna, zamiast o błahą pamiątkę, chociaż musiał wiedzieć, że Winchester oddałby bez wahania dla anioła jedno i drugie. Znów, dla Castiela nic nie było błahe. 

\- Jak ty chcesz to zrobić, geniuszu? - Deanowi przed oczyma stanęły mroczne wspomnienia ludzi, upośledzenie robiących selfie obiektywem lustrzanki. 

Cas zrobił dokładnie to samo. Dean chciał umrzeć. 

Niższy mężczyzna przytulił się do niego i machnął serię zdjęć, jakby całe swoje anielskie życie nie robił nic innego. Winchester czuł się dogłębnie zażenowany całą sytuacją. Doprawdy, gdy tylko wrócą, zrobi aniołowi pełny zaawansowany instruktaż obsługi nowoczesnej technologii XXI wieku. 

Wrócili na koc, gdzie w torbie czekał na nich zestaw piknikowy: pokrojone owoce i zimne piwo, bez którego blondyn nie mógł zaliczyć udanego dnia. Obraz był tak sielankowy i tak przypominał randkę licealistów... Gdyby ktoś wypomniał myśliwemu takie chwile, dawno skończyłby skremowany w grobie. 

Zostali na plaży wtuleni w siebie, aż dookoła ogarnął ich zmrok. Dean czuł na swoich ramionach mistyczny dotyk i ciepło bijące od skrzydeł Castiela, którymi ten objął wyższego mężczyznę. Poza aniołem i myśliwym nie było żywej duszy w zasięgu wzroku. Świadkami ich miłości, przekraczającej wszystkie granice i piszącą swoją własną historię, pomimo przeciwności losu, stanowiły jedynie spacerujące po plaży mewy.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA  
No fluff, no life. Kocham moją domestic parkę. I oczywiście skrzyła bo Cas ze skrzydłami *-*  
Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali mój rzygający tęczą fluff i zostawili po sobie ślad! Kocham was wszystkich, stay hydrated


End file.
